Mientras dormías
by p0pul4ar
Summary: Kagome es una joven solitaria que trabaja en el metro vendiendo boletos,ella siempre ha estado enamora de sesshomaru ¿que pasara cuando conozca a su hermano?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola que tal pues como verán traigo una nueva historia que no es del todo mía fue inspirada en la una película que se titula "mientras dormías" tal vez ustedes la hayan visto si no es así se las recomiendo esta muy bonita sale completa en youtube por si les gustaría verla, hubo algunos cambios que le di a la historia pero en fin a ver que tal porfiss dejen reviews.**

Kagome una chica que soñaba con un amor casi imposible o al menos eso pensaba.

**Mientras dormías.**

Era un día nublado como cualquier otro día para Kagome una chica de pelo azabache y negro como la noche, ojos chocolates y piel blanca, era una chica que trabajada vendiendo boletos del metro.

Se que algún día tendré que hablarle y cuando ese día llegue será por siempre mi príncipe azul -pensó mientras observaba al chico peli plateado, ojos dorados, y piel morena un sueño para cualquier chica mientras el le daba una moneda por un boleto.

—Ya se fue —suspiro mientras lo veía tomar el metro.

Mientras tanto en su pequeño departamento como a unos cuantos pisos de altura…

—¡Ahh! 45 dlls por un árbol de navidad y no me lo traen a la casa, ya ni en un pedido de pizza que suben y me la traen a la puerta —suspiro Kagome enfadada mientras jalaba con una cuerda el árbol.

—¡Ahh! -grito ya que se había enredado con la cuerda que jalaba el árbol haciendo que ella soltara la cuerda y cayera el árbol por la ventana.

—Kagoomeee —gritaba su vecino llamado Bankotsu, pues le había roto su ventana.

En el apartamento de Bankotsu…

—Reclamación árbol de navidad caído por la ventana, como voy a incluir esto en mi seguro aun han de estar furiosos por el incendio que tuvimos cuando Kouga hizo una barbacoa en las escaleras —dijo Bankotsu.

—Eso me lo perdí —dijo Kagome.

—Uhh fueron unas salchichas estupendas —dijo Bankotsu anotando el vidrio roto en su libretita.

—No se preocupe yo se lo pagare -dijo Kagome.

—No te preocupes Kagome, mi hermano Renkotsu trabaja en una cristalería —dijo sin preocupación.

—Lo olvidaba, feliz navidad —dijo Kagome mientras le entregaba un regalo a Bankotsu.

—¡Oh! Kagome no tendrías que haberte molestado.

—No es nada —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Yo aun no he podido hacer las compras —dijo jugando con el regalo.

—¡Oye! Papa puedo darle la botella que te regalo la prima Abi al agente de mi incondicional d—ijo Kouga caminando junto a su padre.

—No ves que tenemos visita, saluda —dijo sosteniendo su regalo.

—¡Hola! Kag —saludo —bonito mmm… suéter —tartamudeo mientras lo decía señalándola.

—Gracias —contesto Kagome.

—Kagome eres una chica estupenda, Koga aun esta soltero —dijo meneando su regalo y viendo a su hijo que estaba sacando una botella de vino de un mueble.

—Si, es increíble —contesto ella.

En una calle de la ciudad de Japón…

—¿Que va a querer señorita? —pregunto un vendedor ambulante.

—Lo de siempre -contesto Kagome.

¿Y que es? —pregunto el vendedor.

—Mostaza, coca cola —contesto ella.

—Kagome, Kagome —gritaba su jefe llamado Naraku mientras corría con emoción hacia donde estaba Kagome.

—Hola Naraku —contesto ella pagando al ambulante.

—Me alegro de encontrarte aquí —dijo mientras sacaba de su saco una hoja.

—¿Creías que estaba en las bermudas? —ironizo Kagome.

—En las Bermudas, buena idea, he decidido recomendarte como la empleada del año —dijo mientras se ponía sus lentes y desdoblaba una hoja.

—Lo de siempre —dijo Naraku al vendedor ambulante.

—No sabia que hubiese un empleado del año —dijo mientras preparaba su hot-dog.

—Claro que si, el supervisor propone a Kagome Higurashi como empleada ejemplar del año, Kagome siempre es puntual y trabaja en días de fiesta, aunque haya trabajado la fiesta anterior, trabajo en día de acción gracias pero no le importa trabajar en día de navidad —dijo mientras leía la hoja que sostenía con su mano.

—Naraku no voy a trabajar en día de navidad —dijo mientras caminaba rápidamente.

—Si te he dicho que te darán una linda placa con el sello del alcalde —dijo mientras caminaba atrás de Kagome.

—No he votado -contesto ella sosteniendo su hot-dog.

—Podrás ir en una carroza el día de San Patricio —dijo el guardando su hoja.

—No me gustan los desfiles —contesto ella.

—Ya te he dicho que te pagan extra los días de fiesta —dijo tratando de convencerla.

—Te odio —contesto ella, antes de ser detenida por Naraku.

—Kagome, Sango esta enferma y Yura no puede sustituirla porque tiene un compromiso familiar, y yo les he prometido a mis hijos que estaría con ellos en navidad.

—Esta bien Naraku —dijo mientras secaba su boca con una servilleta.

—Se que no es justo y que no puedo obligarte a hacerlo, pero Kagome tu eres la única... —dijo agachando la mirada.

—Sin familia —contesto ella concluyendo la oración que Naraku no pudo terminar.

En las estación del metro…..

—Hola, feliz navidad —saludo Sesshomaru a Kagome mientras entregaba una moneda para su boleto del metro con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Ahh... ehh —tartamudeo mientras se pegaba en la cabeza con las dos manos, mientras veía a sesshomaru alejarse —bonito abrigo, también te deseo una feliz navidad, eres maravilloso, ¿quieres casarte conmigo? Te quiero —dijo mientras se daba de topes con la mesa por no haberle contestado.

El volteo a verla y de repente unos tipos lo comenzaron a molestar estando fuera del lugar donde ella estaba.

—Bonito suéter -dijo uno de ellos mientras se lo quitaban.

El solo los miraba, mientras uno de ellos le dijo feliz navidad lanzándolo a las vías del metro.

Kagome los vio salió corriendo a ayudar al gran amor de su vida ya que lo habían lanzado a las vías.

—¡Que alguien me ayude! —gritaba desesperada al verlo medio muerto tirado en las vías.

—Señor, señor ¿se encuentra bien?, ¿puede levantarse? No tiene buen aspecto —dijo mientras se acercaba a ayudarlo.

—Oiga, señor ¿puede respirar? Oh dios que bien huele —dijo mientras tomaba la respiración de su pecho.

—Oiga por favor despierte no me haga esto, ¡oh, oh! Por favor que alguien me ayude —Kagome gritaba angustiada ya que el tren se acercaba hacia ellos.

—Oiga señor por favor despierte el tren se acerca, es un expreso — gritaba desesperada y en un impulso jalo de el como pudo haciendo que ambos rodaran y ella cayera encima de el, el abrió los ojos.

—Oh por dios -dijo ella mirándolo fijamente, a el Sesshomaru.

El abrió sus ojos y la miro.

—Hola —le saludo ella admirando esos ojos color dorado intenso casi parecidos al sol, en su vida había visto ese color de ojos.

Y el entonces volvió a cerrar sus ojos por el fuerte golpe que recibió al caer a las vías.

**Continuara….**

**Como podrán ver lo edite jejejeje **


	2. Chapter 2: ¿La prometida?

**Hola muchas gracias a las personas que han dejado algún review gracias sukiomi por leerme y a todos en verdad espero que el fic sea de su agrado y cualquier duda que tengan no duden en preguntar**

**¿Alguien le gustaria ser mi amiga por face? me contestan para pasarles el link eso si me especifican que soy de **

**Capitulo 2: ¿la prometida?**

En el hospital….

—Con cuidado, ¡necesito un medico! —exclamo un oficial de policía, mientras llevaban a sesshomaru en una camilla hacia el hospital.

—disculpe señorita hace unos segundos, han traído a un hombre —afirmo una Kagome angustiada.

—¿dígame su nombre? —pregunto la recepcionista del hospital.

—Mmm… no lo se —contesto rascándose la cabeza.

—Necesito saberlo —afirmo la recepcionista.

—Si esta ahí, esta ahí mismo —dijo mientras veía a sesshomaru en una camilla que llevaban los oficiales de policía y doctores.

—¿Y no sabe como se llama? —pregunto la recepcionista recargada en su escritorio, mientras era ignorada por Kagome.

—Lo siento no puede pasar —dijo el doctor ya que Kagome se dirigía hacia sesshomaru.

—¡No, no ustedes no me entienden! —dijo Kagome agarrándose con la mano su cabeza ya que no la dejaban pasar.

—¿es usted algún familiar? —pregunto un medico, mientras le impedía el paso a Kagome.

—No -afirmo Kagome.

—Solo familiares pueden pasan señorita —afirmo el medico, ladeando su cabeza.

—Déjeme explicarle, yo estaba… —fue interrumpida por el medico, mientras una enfermera observaba a Kagome.

—Tiene usted que esperar ahí -dijo el medico, mientras señalaba con su mano la sala de espera.

—¿Qué hay? ¿De que se trata? —pregunto uno de los ofiales de policía al medico, ya estando lejos de Kagome.

—sufre un ser traumático constante, vitales estables —afirmo el medico a los oficiales de policía, que ya había examinado a Sesshomaru.

—Iba a casarme con el -dijo Kagome viendo a sesshomaru a través de una puerta sin que nadie alcanzara escuchar lo que había dicho, excepto una enfermera que la observaba con atención.

—Venga por acá Señorita —dijo la enfermera, mientras Kagome era guiada por la enfermera a la habitación de sesshomaru.

—Háblele ¡que oiga su voz! —dijo la enfermera, cuando ya estaban dentro de la habitación de el.

—¡Hola! Se que todo va a salir bien, lo se, todo se va arreglar —dijo Kagome hincada en el piso, ya que Sesshomaru estaba acostado en una cama.

—Disculpe, ¿esa es la mujer que le salvo la vida? —pregunto el oficial de policía a la enfermera, mientras observaban a Kagome platicando con Sesshomaru.

—¡Vaya! -exclamo el policía observándolos a través de la puerta, ya que era de cristal.

—Si, es una historia increíble, ella es su prometida —afirmo la enfermera al oficial, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Discúlpeme, tengo que hacerle algunas preguntas —le dijo el agente a Kagome, mientras se sacaba su boina.

—Claro —afirmo Kagome.

—Oficial, ¿puedo interrumpirlo? —pregunto un doctor al oficial, mientras se dirigía a Kagome.

—Soy el doctor Hinamata —dijo mientras estrechaba la mano de Kagome en un saludo.

—¡Hola! Yo soy Kagome —contesto la azabache, mientras el doctor observaba entrar a la familia de Sesshomaru.

—¡Dios mío! —exclamo Izayo, la madre Sesshomaru entrando a la habitación con toda la familia.

—Es mi hijo ¿Cómo esta? —pregunto Inu no Taisho.

—¡No pueden entrar sin permiso! —exclamo el doctor observando a sesshomaru.

—Se pondrá bien, ¿verdad? —pregunto Izayo angustiada.

—¡Oiga doctor! ¿Qué es lo que le ocurre? —pregunto Inu no Taisho, abrazando a Izayo.

—Esta en coma —afirmo el doctor.

—El día de navidad —dijo Izayo un poco triste.

-Va a recuperarse -afirmo el doctor.

—¿Cómo ha ocurrido? —pregunto Izayo.

—pues vera, unos tipos lo empujaron desde el anden a la vía del tren —afirmo Kagome mientras todos la miraban con cara de ¿y esta quien es?

—¿Quién es? —pregunto Inu No Taisho.

—Es su prometida —afirmo la enfermera antes que Kagome pudiera contestar, tan solo la enfermera les dio una gran sonrisa a todos los presentes dejando a Kagome helada en el lugar.

**Continuara….**

**En verdad que había pensado en borrar esta historia,,, pero la verdad no puedo me encanta, además mi hermana me mataria si no la termino.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno aquí estoy de vuelta con este fin, no piensen que lo había abandonado es solo el tiempo que me llevara terminarlos en fin me dejan su opinión, sugerencia, critica etc.…**

**Este capitulo va dedicado ****KaterineC**** que siempre me deja sus lindos comentarios… por cierto me encanta el one/shot de "Asi es el amor" esta súper **

**Capitulo 3. De la familia**

—¿Qué? —pregunto Izayo, mirando a su hijo en la camilla, Kagome en cambio estaba intentando aclararar la situación pero todos estaban tan impactados que ni atención le pusieron.

—¿No podía decirle a su madre que se iba a casar? —le regañaba Inu No a su hijo que por obvias razones ni lo escuchaba.

—No, no ustedes no entienden —hablaba Kagome con las dos manos en su cara, era increíble como le desesperaba la familia de su "prometido".

—Disculpe se siente bien señora —le pregunto el doctor muy preocupado una señora ya grande de edad, a quien inmediatamente la invito a tomar asiento es uno de los sillones del cuarto. Su nombre era Kaede abuela de Sesshomaru.

—Últimamente la abuela Kaede parece del corazón —le confirmo un ojiazul llamado Miroku quien miraba preocupado a su abuela, el era primo de Sesshomaru —Ha sufrido tres ataques —le explicada Miroku al doctor.

—Que no, solo eran amagos, no le haga caso doctor a veces mi nieto suele exagerar —se levanto levemente del asiento.

—¿Qué hace aquí esta señorita? —pregunto un tanto molesto, porque el no le había dado permiso para entrar a ver al paciente.

—¡Hey amigo! Fue la que le salvo la vida —para suerte de Kagome el oficial de policía se metió.

—¿Usted le salvo la vida a mi hijo? —le pregunto Izayo.

—Si, si pero… —no pudo terminar ya que Inu No se metió en la conversación.

—Creí que lo habían empujado del anden ¿no?

—Si, pero ella salto a la vía —les confirmo el oficial mirando a Kagome.

—¿Usted salto a la vía? —le pregunto Kaede.

—Si, si —afirmo nerviosa al tener las miradas de todos sobre ella

—Si, pero solo pueden entrar los familiares —arremetió el doctor.

—Oiga ella es de la familia —le toco Inu No el hombro al doctor.

—No ve que ella es la prometida de mi hijo —afirmo Izayo con una media sonrisa, mirando de soslayo a su hijo.

—Bueno verán lo siento ustedes no lo comprenden… —Kagome camino hacia ellos para explicarle las cosas pero no la dejaban ni hablar a la pobre.

—Que bueno que Sesshomaru al fin acepto una relación formal siempre quise que mi hijo encontrara a una buena mujer —Izayo tomo las manos de Kagome y empezó a llorar y la abrazo —Me alegro tanto de que te haya encontrado.

Todos se acercaron para abrazarla así que ella no pudo decirles la verdad se salió un rato cuando de repente se topo a la enfermera que les había dicho que era la prometida de el.

—¿Por qué ha dicho usted eso? —le pregunto un tanto enfadada a la enfermera.

—¿Qué he dicho? —le pregunto la enfermera.

—Que yo soy su prometida —le dijo moviendo sus manos graciosamente.

—Pues porque usted me dijo que lo era.

—Yo no soy su prometida, jamás he hablado con el —le contesto Kagome.

—Que… que nunca ha hablado con el, pues usted abajo lo dijo —le contesto la enfermera —Me dijo que pensaba casarse con el.

—¡Oh! ¿Pero que dice? —hizo Kagome sus brazos hacia adelante —Estaba hablado sola.

—¡Ah! Pues para la próxima vez que hable usted sola dígase así misma que esta soltera y fin de la conversación —le contesto con simpleza la enfermera.

—¿Y ahora que voy a hacer? —se paso por las manos por el cuello desesperadamente.

—No lo se —le dijo la enfermera.

—Me ha dado con tanta fuerza que no pude decírselos —se puso una de sus manos en el pecho.

—Disculpe, oiga ¿hay farmacia en el hospital? —pregunto Inu No a la enfermera, interrumpiendo la conversación de Kagome y la enfermera.

—¿Qué es lo que necesita?

—Kaede quiere nitroglicerina —le contesto.

—¿Para su problema del corazón? —le pregunto la enfermera.

—¿Problema? —suspiro —problemas querrá decir.

—Sabes una cosa —se dirigió a Kagome quien lo miro sorprendida —Le has salvado la vida —le cogió la mano —No, de echo has salvado a toda la familia —le agarro suavemente del hombro —Gracias —le cacheteo levemente la mejilla dejándola de una pieza en el lugar.

—Venga conmigo, le acompañare —le dijo la enfermera y se retiro con ella a buscar el medicamento para su mama.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Todos los familiares de Sesshomaru se encontraban e la sala de espera y todos tenían la mirada sobre Kagome y le sonreían, ella tan solo devolvía el gesto.

—Bueno —rompió el silencio Kaede —¿Cómo conociste a Sesshomaru? —le pregunto.

—¡Oh! Bueno, pues… —se vio interrumpida.

—Suegra no ve que de seguro no tiene ganas de hablar de eso —le dijo Izayo recostada en el sillón del hospital.

—¿Porque? Nos vendría bien oir una bonita historia —contesto entusiasmada.

—¿Cómo sabes que era bonita? —le pregunto Miroku elevando una ceja.

—Claro que lo era ¿Por qué no habría de serlo? —le dijo jugando con su collar de perlas.

—¿Cómo se llamaba la chica que conoció en aquel bar? —le pregunto Miroku a su tio.

—Eso que tiene que ver en la conversación —se enfado Kaede.

—Kagura Takeda —contesto caminando de Inu No —Lo único que se es que era una chica muy engreída —hizo una mueca de desagrado, definitivamente nunca le agrado esa chica.

—Pero era muy buena chica —defendió Izayo.

—¿Entonces se lo robaste a Kagura? —pregunto Miroku con una mirada picara.

—Estoy segura que fue amor a primera vista —interrumpió Kaede a su nieto —¿Verdad? —pregunto emocionada, mientras Kagome asentía con la cabeza no muy segura

—¿Qué fue lo que te gusto de el? —pregunto Izayo

—Seguro que te conquisto con ese coche tan bonito que tiene —agrego Kaede antes de que la azabache contestara la pregunta de su nuera.

—Bueno… pues creo que fue su sonrisa —les contesto.

—Pero cuenta como fue —le insistió Inu No.

—Pues lo vi me sonrió y supe que… mi vida ya no seria igual —mintió, aunque a ella le hubiera gustado que hubiese sido asi, pues estaba perdidamente enamorada de el —Disculpen ¿Creen que pueda ver a Sesshomaru? —pregunto nerviosa a lo que todos asintieron.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Entro a la habitación a platicar un rato con el aunque Sesshomaru no la escuchara.

—Te estarás preguntando que estoy haciendo aquí en plena noche —se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama de el —Antes que nada me debo presentar me llamo Kagome… Kagome Higurashi —suspiro —Tienes que saber que tu familia cree que estamos prometidos… yo nunca he tenido novio, para mi esto es muy repentino, pero en realidad para lo que he venido es para decirte que yo no quería que pasara esto y no se que hacer —le agarro su mano —Si estuvieras despierto yo no estaría en este lio… lo siento no te estoy culpando —le decía como si el la estuviera escuchando —Pero es que cuando yo era niña siempre me imaginaba ¿Cómo seria? o ¿Dónde estaría? ¿Qué seria de mayor?... ya sabes los sueños normales… que tendría una casa una familia y cosas asi… no es que me este quejando la verdad es que tengo un gato que se llama Buyo y un apartamento que manejo yo sola, mas sin embargo no tengo a nadie con quien reír —se entristeció al decir eso ultimo —¿Tu crees en el amor a primera vista? —le pregunto, sin obtener respuestas por obvias razones —Seguro que eres demasiado sensato para esto —le dijo —En algún ocasión has visto a alguien y has sabido que si esa persona te conociera bien, seguro que abandonaría al modelo perfecto con el que estuviera y comprendería que tu eres el único con el que quería envejecer —soltó una lagrima, mirando su rostro serio detallando detenidamente su rostro e imaginándose los ojos dorados que había admirado antes de que cayera en el coma —¿Te has enamorado de alguien con quien nunca has hablado? —apretó fuertemente sus labios para evitar un fuerte sollozo —Te has sentido tan solo como para hablar con alguien en común —le dijo antes de perderse en el mundo de los sueños, sin percatarse que era observada por alguien.

—Kagome hija te quedaste a dormir con Sesshomaru? —le pregunto Izayo muy sorprendida.

—Kagome nos gustaría que vinieras a pasar la noche buena en la casa Taisho —le invito Inu No antes de que ella se fuera.

—Bueno… yo… me encantaría pero no puedo —sujeto fuertemente su abrigo.

—Inuyasha va a venir —agrego Kaede.

—Es verdad —Izayo se agarro la boca —Aun no conoce a Inuyasha.

—No, aun no —le contesto.

—Estoy seguro que le encantara conocerte —dijo Miroku.

—¿Entonces vendrás esta noche? —le pregunto Inu No sacando una agenda de su abrigo.

—No la verdad no puedo tengo que trabajar —contesto Kagome.

—Anota aquí tu dirección y numero de teléfono —le paso la agenda —Izayo te llamara para convencerte —Y esta tarjeta tiene la dirección por si cambias de idea —le dio una tarjeta.

—De acuerdo, muy bien, bueno pues ya la tengo me voy… adiós —se despidió de todos.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

—¿Qué importancia tiene? —le dijo Naraku.

—Mucha… todos creen que soy su prometida y la abuela Kaede esta enferma del corazón si le digo la verdad se puede morir y no quiero cargar eso en mi conciencia —mientras el vendedor de los hot dogs estaba atento escuchando la conversación.

—Pues entonces sigue fingiendo hasta cuando Sesshomaru despierte... la familia se pondrá tan contenta que no les importara que les hayas mentido… hasta te darán las gracias —le dijo mientras echaba cátsup a hot dog.

—De acuerdo ¿Y si no sale del coma? —le pregunto —¡Oiga! Sin mostaza —le dijo al vendedor que le había extendido su pedido, el pobrecito resoplo fastidiado.

—Entonces nadie lo sabra —contesto comiéndole a su hot dog.

—¡Oh no! —se puso las manos en la cabeza.

—Escúchame Kagome cuando mi madre se entero de que me iba a casar se le reventaron los intestinos…. Si les dices la verdad ahora será como matar a la abuela —le dijo despreocupado.

—Que consuelo —pensó.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

—¿Has venido? —le pregunto Miroku ayudándola a bajarse del Taxi, tan solo ella vio la enorme casa de los Taisho era una mansión.

—Si decidí venir, porque mi jefe me dio permiso —contesto amablemente.

—¿Te importaría si nos sentamos un rato aquí afuera? —le pregunto Miroku a Kagome.

—Claro —fueron y se sentaron en una de las bancas del jardín de la mansión.

—Como ya sabes mi nombre es Miroku Houshi Taisho y soy primo de Sesshomaru —ella tan solo asintió —¿Vives aun con tus padres? —le pregunto observándola.

—No, mi mama falleció cuando tenía 10 años y mi papa murió el año pasado de una enfermedad muy rara —le contesto un tanto triste, aun los recordaba y los extrañaba mucho.

En ese se abrió la puesta de la casa:

—Kagome has venido —la abrazo Izayo instándola a entrar.

Así entraron a la mansión era muy grande todo bien acomodado, se tomaron una sesión de fotos en la sala de la casa junto al árbol de navidad todos salieron muy bien… pasaron las horas hasta que llego la hora de abrir los regalos.

—Muchas gracias Inu No —le dio un beso a su marido, quien le había regalado un reloj costoso. Kagome tan solo miraba tiernamente a toda la familia

—Senorita tome es para usted —Shippo el hermano menor de Miroku le dio un regalo que obviamente fue pagado por la familia, lo abrió y vio una pulsera de cristal cortado muy hermosa.

—Muchas gracias Shippo —le dio un beso en la mejilla… asi todos se fueron a sus habitaciones a dormir excepto Kagome que se había quedado dormida en el sillón de la sala y se les hizo incomodo despertarla. Todos estaban dormidos e ignoraron el ruido de un carro estacionándose en la mansión.

El abrió la puerta principal lo menos ruidoso posible para no despertar a la familia, iba caminado cuando de repente:

—Inuyasha —le abrazo Shippo, pues el tan solo tenia 6 años, y el correspondió al abrazo —Shh… no vayas a despertar a Kagome —le dijo despacito.

—¿Quién es Kagome? —pregunto observándola recostada en el sofá pero ella estaba de espaldas tan solo le vio la melena azabache color negra azulada.

—Es la novia de Sesshomaru le contesto observándola, ella era ajena a las presencias de los dos primos.

—No, esa no es la novia de Sesshomaru —elevo las cejas hacia ella, quien al escuchar eso abrió los ojos sin voltearse para ser descubierta

—¿No la conoces? —le pregunto Shippo.

—No.

—Deberías es estupenda, te gustara —le contesto muy sonriente la había conocido ese día y le había caído de maravilla.

—¿Sabes? Se me esta apeteciendo quedarme —le revolvió graciosamente el pelo al niño.

—No vayas a comerte mis cereales por la mañana —le advirtió Shippo subiendo el primer escalón.

—Es que me gustan mucho tus cereales —iba siguiéndole el paso al niño.

—La ultima vez te quedaste con la sorpresa —le recrimino sin percatarse que Inuyasha había bajado un escalón para darle un vistazo a Kagome.

**Continuara….**

**Ahí me dicen si la continuo o la borro**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aquí esta el cap jjejeje no me aguante las ganas de continuarlo ya quiero llegar al final… no se cuantos capítulos vayan a hacer si 2,4,6 o mas no se. ¿A alguien le gustaría ser mi amiga/o en facebook? Para pasar el link.**

**Capitulo 4.**

Al otro dia Kagome se despertó muy temprano del sillón, agarrando su abrigo y su regalo, ya después se disculparía por haberse ido así, pero era el trabajo, iba saliendo cuando de repente alguien le hablo delas escaleras que daban justo enfrente de la salida.

—Buenos días —saludo Inuyasha desde las escaleras, sacándole un buen susto a Kagome.

—Que susto me has dado —le contesto tocándose el pecho, respirando agitadamente.

—Bueno días, Inuyasha —le devolvió el saludo, admirando su físico, en verdad era tan guapo como Sessomaru, ojos dorados a diferencia que Inuyasha tenia el pelo negro y Sesshomaru plateado.

—¿No recuerdo que nos conozcamos? —le pregunto burlon.

—Probablemente porque no nos conocemos —le contesto la azabache —Mmm… el taxi —señalo la puerta escuchando el claxon de un carro —Tengo que irme se me ha hecho muy tarde… así que me voy, me alegro de haberte conocido Inuyasha —estaba por abrir la puesta cuando Inuyasha se paro del escalón.

—Kagome —le llamo y esta se tenso al momento.

—Esta bien, veras ya se que tu —hablo rápido y nerviosamente, pues había escuchado a Inuyasha decirle a Shippo que ella no era la novia de su hermano mayor.

—¡Hey! Bienvenida a la familia —le sonrió.

—Gra…gracias —cerro la puerta —Adios —le dijo abriéndola nuevamente, dejo a un Inuyasha con una sonrisa.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Toda la familia se encontraba en la sala.

—Bueno ¿Quién es esa Kagome? —pregunto Inuyasha muy bajito a su primo, ya que estaban haciendo una oración para su hermano.

—Es la novia de tu hermano —contesto Miroku.

—Yo creo, que si Sesshomaru pensaba casarse, ya lo habría anunciado —le dijo sospechando que algo andaba mal.

—No lo se tal vez y se le olvido —Por cierto ¿Conseguiste la dirección de Sango? —le pregunto muy interesado, desde hace días Miroku andaba siguiéndole la pista, sabia que trabaja vendiendo boletos en el metro.

—No la pude conseguir

—¡Por amor de dios! Inuyasha —le grito.

—¡Shh! No hablen tan fuerte —les regaño Izayo, ya que estaban en plena oración.

—¿Por qué se ha ido tan deprisa? —le pregunto Inuyasha ignorando el regaño de su mama.

—La señorita Kagome tenia que ir a trabajar.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Kagome se encontraba en la comodidad de su cama admirando las fotos de su mama y papa, cuando vio una bolsa junto al buro era comida para gato ¡por dios! Lo había dejado en el departamento de Sesshomaru.

Salio del edificio muy sigilosamente, vio que Kouga se encontraba arreglando su carro y paso de cubriéndose la cara para que no la mirara, no tenia ganas de platicar con nadie e ignoro la presencia de un carro en el estacionamiento.

—Disculpe, ¿vive usted aquí? —pregunto Inuyasha a Kouga.

—Que si vivo —ironizo —Soy el dueño —contesto fanfarronamente.

—¡Ah! ¿Entonces conocerá a la chica que vive en el 201? —le pregunto, pues le había sacado la dirección a la abuela Kaede.

—Conocerla… somos novios —se puso los lentes y se fue dejando a un Inuyasha pensativo.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Kagome abrió el departamento de Sesshomaru para darle de comer a Buyo.

—¡Buyo, Buyo! —gritaba por todo el departamento con la bolsa de comida en su mano, no se percato que alguien había abierto la puerta del departamento —Gatito, comida —silbaba y le hablaba pero nada, se dirigió a la cocina por la puerta de esta, era un departamento grande y cómodo para vivir

—¿Dónde estas? —abrió la puerta de la cocina bruscamente dándole un portazo (esas puertas que se abren hacia adelante) en la cara a Inuyasha quien había llegado unos instantes atrás —¡Oh! Cuanto lo siento —se puso las manos en la boca.

—Que buen golpe —contesto sobándose la nariz.

—Ponte hielo… lo siento no esperaba a nadie —saco el hielo y se lo puso.

—¿Cómo has entrado? —le pregunto elevando una ceja hacia ella.

—Con la llave —contesto con obviedad Kagome.

—Vaya… asi que vienes a menudo.

—Si, vine a darle de comer al gato —le sonrió.

—Sesshomaru no tiene gato —le dijo, pero antes de que le contestara el gato había aparecido.

—¡Oh! Buyo ven vamos a comer —lo agarro y lo llevo a la barrita de la cocina en eso sonó el teléfono.

—¿No vas a contestar? —le pregunto.

—No, la contestadora guardara el mensaje —contesto nerviosamente acariciando a su gatito Buyo.

—¿Diga? —el contesto el teléfono ante la negativa de Kagome.

—Es para ti —y le paso el teléfono.

—¿Diga? —después de escuchar con atención —De acuerdo, hasta luego —colgó —Llamaban del hospital, dicen que es costumbre que los amigos y la familia donen sangre —le afirmo.

—¿Podemos ir juntos? —le pregunto y ella asintió… se fueron al estacionamiento.

—Sabes… Inuyasha creo que debemos ir en tu coche —le dijo Kagome nerviosamente viendo varios autos estacionados.

—¡Oh! No mejor en el coche de Sesshomaru —le contesto despreocupadamente con sus manos metidas en las bolsa de los jeans.

—De acuerdo —contesto ella.

—¿Sabes donde esta estacionado? —le pregunto.

—¡Oh! Si claro —miraba a todos los carros del lado derecho, sosteniendo las llaves en sus manos, la apretó y se escucho el bip bip del carro que estaba justo enfrente de ella —¡Que tonta! —se recrimino, tan solo Inuyasha la veía divertido —Vamos —y se dirigieron al auto.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

—Oye deberíamos hacerte una foto para la chimenea —le afirmo Inuyasha, quien se encontraba en una camilla del hospital al lado de Kagome para donar sangre a su hermano quien aun estaba en coma.

—¿A mi? —pregunto nerviosa.

—No, a ti y a Sesshomaru —le dijo.

—No…no soy nada fotogénica —le contesto un tanto roja por la mirada de el.

—Eso lo dudo —contesto el.

—Bien tómese esto y quédese ahí sentada… si no se mareara —le dio la enfermera algo de beber a Kagome, ya que le había sacado sangre.

—¿Cuándo empezaste a salir con Sesshomaru? —le pregunto Inuyasha.

—El 7 de Septiembre —se apresuro a contestar.

—Tres meses, que rapidez —contesto, mientras la enfermera le sacaba sangre.

—No te lo imaginas —bebió rápidamente lo que la enfermera le había dado.

—Es demasiado ¿no? Es un compromiso demasiado rápido —le dijo parándose rápidamente de la camilla para seguir a Kagome quien se dirigía afuera del consultorio.

—¡Oiga! Espere no he terminado con usted —le regaño la enfermera.

—No déjelo, estoy bien —le contesto agarrando rápidamente su saco, iba caminando cuando de repente cayo al suelo siendo ignorado por Kagome.

—Se lo dije —contesto la enfermera.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

—Para que diablos le pones música, Izayo —le reprendió Inu No a su esposa quien le había puesto a Sesshomaru una canción.

—Callate que puede escucharte.

—Claro que no, esta en coma —contesto con obviedad.

—Tal vez y Kagome, les diga cual es su canción favorita —agrego Inuyasha entrando con Kagome al cuarto.

—Amiga mía —contesto Izayo.

—Si… amiga mía —repitió lo de Izayo.

—¿Cuál es la comida favorita de Sesshomaru? —pregunto Inuyasha tapándole el paso para que no viera a Sesshomaru.

—Ramen —contesto.

—¿Ramen? Ja —ladeo la cabeza —Es la favorita de todas —afirmo vencido.

—¿Y su helado favorito? —pregunto señalándola con su mano.

—Vainilla —contesto firmemente, no la intimidaría.

—¿Cuál es su equipo de beisbol? —desde luego que no se daría por vencido a como diera lugar tenia que vencerle.

—Chicago —contesto determinantemente.

—¿Los Cats o los White Sox? —le pregunto triunfante, de antemano sabia que esa no la iba a poder contestar.

—Inuyasha ¿Por qué le haces todas esas preguntas? —le pregunto Kaede parándose de su silla.

—A mi no me lo preguntes… pregúntaselo a su novio —le contesto y Kagome lo miraba con el ceño frunicido.

—Eso no tiene gracia ¿sabes? —estaba a punto de llorar Kaede —El… —no pudo terminar porque la interrumpió.

—No, no me refiero a este novio —señalo a Sesshomaru —A Kouga Wolf —eso le saco una carcajada a Kagome.

—¿Kouga Wolf? —pregunto reprimiendo una carcajada.

—Si el me dijo que eran intimos —le contesto teniendo la mirada de todos.

—También dice que ha inventado el papel de plato ¡esta chiflado! —contesto con las dos manos en su cintura.

—Pues estaba muy lucido cuando hable con el —contraataco el.

—Esta loco ya te dije —contesto enfadada —Disculpen pero me tengo que ir —se despidió de todos.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Se fue a su pequeño departamento abrió la puerta y se introdujo adentro dándose de topes con la pared, cuando tocaron su puerta.

—¿Quién es? —pregunto.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —pregunto Kouga antes de que ella abriera la puerta.

—Me has dado el plantón —la señalo Kouga acusadoramente entrando a su departamento.

—¿De que hablas? —cerro la puerta.

—De la cita —contesto Kouga.

—¿Qué cita? —pregunto confundida.

—Para ir al patinaje… me he quedado colgado —contesto enfadado.

—Yo nunca dije que iría contigo —le dijo enojada, así estuvieron a gritos que "si" y que "no" hasta que le tocaron la puerta.

—¿Quién es? —pregunto Kagome lo mas natural que pudo.

—Soy yo Miroku —le contestaron.

—Estas engañándome —le dijo Kouga enojado siento arrastrado por Kagome hacia el closet de esta para ocultarlo.

—Que engaño ni que nada si no soy tu novia —lo metió al closet para abrirle a Miroku.

**Continuara…**

**¿Que querra Miroku? ¿encontrara a Kouga? Jeje ke mala soy no se crean mil besos y espero que les guste **


	5. Chapter 5

**Tanto tiempo sin actualizar este capítulo ya lo tenía escrito pero se me borro y tuve que volver a hacerlo.**

**Recuerden que los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad al igual que la historia es una adaptación de una película.**

**Ca****pitulo 5.**

**Se dirigió a la puerta**

—Hola —saludo al abrirle la puerta.

—Hola Kagome ¿tienes visita? —pregunto curioso ya que le había parecido escuchar voces cuando el aun estaba afuera.

—Amm… la tele de al lado —contesto nerviosa.

—¿Quieres tomar un café, un refresco? —le ofreció amablemente guiándolo a la sala.

—No, no nada gracias —contesto quitándose la gabardina —Kagome creo que hay algo que debes de saber.

—¿Qué? —pregunto Kagome.

—La noche que fuiste a ver a Sesshomaru yo estaba en el pasillo ¡se toda la verdad! —contesto mirando como la cara de Kagome se contraía y esta tenía la mirada hacia abajo.

—Yo… yo —se sentó en el sillón poco a poco —Lo siento no tienes porque preocuparte voy a contárselos todo —contesto.

—No les digas nada —Miroku se sentó al lado de ella.

—¿Qué? —pregunto.

—Recuerdas que dijiste que nunca perjudicarías a la familia

—Si …

—Pues desde que te han conocido creen que han recuperado a Sesshomaru, si les dices la verdad ahora volverán a perderle, te necesitan Kagome igual que tu a ellos —le dijo Miroku viendo como ella sonreía.

—Yo… muchas gracias joven Miroku —le dijo al ojiazul.

—De nada señorita Kagome, me tengo que ir que pases buenas noches —se levanto del sillón y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Lo acompaño hasta la puerta y antes de salir:

—Hasta luego joven Miroku —y se marcho de ahí.

—¡Auch! —se escucho un ruido y ella se dirigió hacia el closet lo abrió y no encontró más que a un Koga tirado con toda la ropa encima de él.

—¡Koga! Mira lo que hiciste —rechinaba los dientes con cada palabra y antes de que siguiera con su sermón sono de nuevo el timbre.

—¿QUIEN ES? —pregunto enfadada.

—Soy yo Inuyasha Taisho —le contestaron del otro lado.

—¡DIOS! Es que ya nadie usa el teléfono —alzo sus manos en el aire graciosamente estaba irritada.

—Yo si —contesto Koga.

—No me refiero a ti, me refiero a Inuyasha —contesto metiéndolo de nuevo en el closet.

Se dirigió a la puerta y antes de abrir se arreglo la melena azabache.

—Hola… ¿Qué más preguntas? —pregunto y vio que el le sonreía cínicamente tenía ganas de meterle una buena cachetada por el interrogatorio que le hizo.

—No en realidad te he traído un regalo de compromiso.

—no, no tenias porque hacerlo —contesto aun estando los dos en la puerta.

—Bueno en realidad lo mandan mis padres, está en el camión te lo subo, oye por cierto ese que salía ¿Era Miroku? —pregunto.

Antes de que pudiera contestarle se escucho un ruido.

—¿Qué es eso? —pregunto Inuyasha asomado la cabeza.

—El… el gato

—¡Que grande! —contesto él.

—Creo que lo mejor sería subirlo… subirlo al apartamento de Sesshomaru —contesto sumamente nerviosa lo cual no paso desapercibido por Inuyasha.

—Si no sabes lo que es —le dijo Inuyasha elevando ambas cejas.

—Bueno cualquier cosa quedaría mejor en el apartamento de Sesshomaru —se escucho de nuevo un ruido —Te acompaño —y prácticamente se lo llevo arrastrando.

Así se fueron al apartamento de Sesshomaru y el regalo eran unos muebles nuevos.

—Kagome más a la derecha para que entre bien —decía un Inuyasha quien agarraba la esquina de un sillón para meterlo por la puerta del apartamento de Sesshomaru.

—Si ya se, ya casi un poco mas —hasta que por fin lo metieron pero había un florero con agua y cayó al suelo.

—¡Uf! Creo que es el lugar ideal para el sofá —contesto Inuyasha y pusieron el sillón donde se había caído el florero.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

—¡Oh, no! Este idiota me ha dejado bloqueado —refunfuño enojado ya que su auto había quedado atrapado entre dos carros.

—Te dije que lo habías pegado mucho al de adelanto —le dijo Kagome con una cara divertida.

—Amm… buenas noches —se disponía Kagome a irse cuando:

—¿Vas a dejarme solo aquí? —pregunto sonriente.

—Amm… si pues si

—Quizá deba acompañarte a tu casa

—¿Para qué? —pregunto un tanto sonrojada al tener las orbes doradas mirándola fijamente.

—Por protección

—No, no hace falta estoy bien —contesto.

—Es por mí no quiero quedarme aquí solo esto es Japón —y ella le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que se fueran caminando.

—Tienes cara de frio —le afirmo Inuyasha viendo como sus manos temblaban y sus mejillas se teñían en un color rosado.

—Sera porque tengo frio —contesto —¿Y tu no tienes frio? —pregunto.

—No, esta chaqueta es reversible la llevo puesta de lado caliente —contesto entre risas.

—¡Oh! Entiendo

—Deberías llevar una chaqueta mejor —dijo él.

—Este era de mi padre —contesto metiéndose las mano en la gabardina negra.

—Entonces debe estar helando de frio

—Mi… mi padre está muerto —contesto ella aguantándose las ganas de llorar.

—Yo, lo siento

—No es culpa tuya, murió el año pasado y de mi madre ni me acuerdo así que…

—¿Y cómo era tu padre? —pregunto él.

—Se parecía mucho a mi, ojos chocolate, pelo ondulado…

—No ¿Qué es lo que más recuerdas de el?

—¡Ah! Eso pues bueno le gustaban los mapas, cuando oíamos el nombre de una ciudad o país buscábamos donde estaba y hacíamos una ruta hasta ella —contesto algo triste.

—Si pudieras viajar a cualquier lugar del mundo ¿A dónde irías? —pregunto él.

—Me gustaría viajar a Venecia —le contesto sonriendo.

—Que bien yo nunca he ido para allá pero debe ser excitante —contesto él.

—Sí pero si tengo algo —saco algo de su bolso —Un pasaporte —y se lo dio para que lo viera.

—Un pasaporte que bien ¿Piensas salir fuera? —pregunto.

—No lo tengo planeado pero por si acaso tengo que salir del país inesperadamente y por favor no vayas a abrirla no soy fotogénica salgo toda rara y… —mientras seguía hablando Inuyasha ya había abierto el pasaporte y lo estaba viendo.

—Tienes razón no eres nada fotogénica —le dijo el al ver la foto y ella se lo arrebato con el ceño fruncido.

—No te enojes solo bromeaba —contesto divertido.

—Sabes remotamente claro pero me recuerdas un poco a mi padres —le dijo ella aun venían caminando rumbo a su departamento.

—¡oh! Entiendo ósea que era un hombre con clase, autentico caballero, un hombre trabajador…

—Que acaba de pisar una caca de perro —dijo ella entre carcajadas al igual que Inuyasha —Eso es tener clase.

—Bueno cuéntame más cosas ¿Dónde te criaste? —pregunto Inuyasha.

—Vaya que charlatán estas hoy, pues me crie aquí en Japón con mi papa —dijo ella.

—Lo cierto es que estoy a punto de empezar a tiritar y al parecer charlando se me quita.

—Gracias lo he pasado muy bien —le dijo ella ya que estaban en el estacionamiento del edificio.

—Esto resbala —dijo Inuyasha ya que el estacionamiento estaba lleno de nieve —Ya he llegado hasta aquí te acompaño hasta tu departamento.

—Cuidado hay hielo en el suelo —le decía Kagome mientras iban caminando por el hielo, el la iba sosteniendo del brazo para evitar que se callera al frio suelo —¿Vas a ir a ver a Sesshomaru mañana? —pregunto resbalándose junto con Inuyasha quien luchaba por mantenerse de pie ambos se abrazaron fuertemente.

—Vas a hacer que me caiga —decía Kagome aun abrazando a Inuyasha.

—No, no te preocupes —y se separo de los brazos de Inuyasha.

—Ya, ya esta —contesto pero se intento sostener y volvió a resbalar pero como Inuyasha era rápido la sostuvo ella seguía debatiéndose entre la nieve hasta que quedo muy pegadita al rostro de Inuyasha y enrojeció de la vergüenza.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunto el rompiendo el momento de tensión —Entonces vámonos.

—Por aquí —lo guio ella, dieron unos cuantos pasos y los cayeron al frio suelo.

—Ven dame la mano — le dijo Kagome ya que ella se había levantado y entre risas se levanto.

—Espero hasta que entres —le dijo el viendo como ella estaba ahí a unos cuantos pasos de el —Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches Inuyasha —y se metió dentro del edificio.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

—Vamos a ver Kagome ¿O el o yo? —pregunto Koga enfadado siguiéndola por las escaleras.

—El —contesto ignorándolo subiendo rápidamente las escaleras y se asomo por su ventana para ver como Inuyasha caminaba sobándose una pierna por la caída .

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

—Tengo una aventura —dijo una Kagome muy angustiada —Me gusta Inuyasha —confeso sin rodeos.

—¿Quién es Inuyasha? —pregunto Naraku leyendo el periódico ya que se encontraban en una cafetería.

—El hermano de Sesshomaru.

—¿Y qué? —pregunta Naraku.

—Que cree que estoy prometida.

—¿Con quién?

—Con Sesshomaru —contesto dándose leves topes con la mesa.

—Kagome de verdad no tengo tiempo para esto —contesto mirándola.

—¡No,no,no,no,no! tienes que decirme que debo hacer

—Di la verdad —contesto despreocupado.

—Si le digo a Inuyasha que le he mentido a su familia no volverá hablarme nunca ni Kaede, Izayo, Inu No Taisho, Shippo —contesto triste —Pero sabes que… creo que él lo sabe, ya Naraku ¿Dime que debo hacer?

—Dile que gustas de él.

—¿Qué? ¡Estás loco! —contesto ella.

—¿Loco? Si tu engañas a un vegetal —contesto defendiéndose.

—No lo engaño —contesto enfadada.

—Si engañas a su familia lo estas engañando a el —contraataco Naraku.

**Continuara…**

**Muchas gracias espero que les haya gustado.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Lo se me he tardado mucho, creo que a esta historia no le quedan muchos capítulos créanme estoy reconsiderando la posibilidad de acabarla lo antes posible.**

**Capitulo 6.**

Inuyasha se encontraba sentado enfrente de Sesshomaru con una bandeja y encima de ella tenía un juego de cartas.

—¡Huy! No tienes suerte en las cartas —le dijo moviendo las cartas con su mano —rio un poco —Pero afortunadamente en el amor —suspiro —Recuerdo que en quinto o sexto grado empezaba a ser bueno para el póker y llegaba a casa con mucho dinero, conocía bastante bien la oficina del director siempre solía decirme ¿Por qué es que no eres como tu hermano Sesshomaru? Me sentía bien con eso, no me importaba porque estaba orgulloso de ti, y nunca he envidiado nada de lo que tengas —lo miro fijamente —Hasta ahora —agarro las cartas y las acomodo todas juntas —Partiré las cartas y la mas alta se queda con Kagome —las partió y escogió la suya vio que había ganado Sesshomaru a pesar de no estar participando en ello —Bien, lo decidiremos en tres intentos.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

Todos estaban cenando en la mansión Taisho .

—¿Ya decidieron a donde irán en su luna de miel? —pregunto Izayo a su futura nuera.

—No aun no señora Izayo —y bebió de su refresco.

—Nosotros nos fuimos a Cuba ¿Verdad amor? —dijo Inu No Taisho agarrando la mano de su esposa.

—Cierto cariño —le sonrió —Por cierto Kagome ¿Me ayudarías a conseguir a una chica linda para Inuyasha?

—Mama vamos, con Kiko tuve suficiente —arrugo el ceño al recordarla.

—Bueno yo no se cual sea su tipo de chica, así que creo no poder hacerlo —y volteo a verlo.

—Me gustan las rubias un poco llenitas —contesto jugando con su comida y su mama rio.

—Bueno ya sabemos cual es el tipo de Kagome —agrego Kaede al lado de Shippo y ella asintió graciosamente con la cabeza.

—Este puré esta cremoso —dijo Miroku rompiendo le tensión en el aire.

Shippo mira a Kagome y luego a Inuyasha.

—No es cierto, te gustan morenas —y a Inuyasha se le cayó el tenedor, Kagome lo vio de reojo y le sonrió.

Llego la noche ya era la hora de marcharse.

—Esperemos que vuelvas a visitarnos —Izayo la ayudo a ponerse el suéter.

—Muchas gracias —contesto ella y le beso la mejilla en forma de despedida —Adiós —Iba saliendo ella junto con Inuyasha quien la acompañaría a su departamento.

—¡Oh! Miren están debajo del muérdago —dijo Shippo con una enorme sonrisa al lado de Kaede.

—¡Uuhh! —todos lo dijeron.

—Tienes que besarla —dijo Kaede.

—Si es la tradición —dijo Izayo.

—Es un muérdago —Inu No Taisho.

—Vamos tonto, hazlo —le dijo Miroku divertido.

Kagome e Inuyasha hicieron lo que les pidieron acercaron sus rostros y se dieron un beso de piquito.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

Kagome estaba trabajando.

—Un boleto por favor —escucho del otro lado de la ventanilla.

—¡Oh dios mio! Shippo ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? —le pregunto sonriendo —¿Quieres entrar? —le pregunto.

—¿Podemos?

—Si por supuesto —les indico la entrada con un dedo.

—Hola —saludo al chico que iba con Shippo.

—Hola ¿Quiénes son? —pregunto Sango quien trabajaba junto con Kagome.

—Yo soy Shippo y él es mi amigo Toya —lo señalo.

—Sango, Shippo es mi…

—Kagome va a casarse con mi primo Sesshomaru —dijo sonriendo y a Kagome le dio un paro cardiaco en ese momento.

—¡Que! ¿Kagome va a casarse? —grito.

—Bueno aun no es oficial, así que es prematuro decir algo —dijo nerviosamente —El tren esta aquí.

—Nos vemos luego Kagome —se despidió Shippo.

—Kagome ¿Estas embarazada?

—Si estoy embarazada —contesto ella —y el amigo de Shippo la miro con los ojos abiertos cuando iba saliendo.

—Kagome no me has dicho que sucede, no me has dado los detalles —la zarandeo Sango y Kagome la separo de ella.

—Sango hace falta tener relaciones para estar embarazada

—Pero tú estas comprometida.

—Bueno estoy esperando —le dijo Kagome.

—¿Esperando? —pregunto Sango extrañada.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

—Sesshomaru amor te extraño ya estoy en Japón, llámame —y se corto la voz de la contestadora del departamento de Sesshomaru.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

Todos estaban sentados en la sala de la mansión Taisho platicando amenamente cuando llego Shippo escandalosamente.

—Escuchen todos —les dijo y todos lo vieron extrañados —Kagome esta embarazada.

La cara de todos era un poema en ese momento Inuyasha solo miraba el piso.

—¿Cómo lo descubriste? ¿Qué significa eso de que esta embarazada? ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Quién te lo dijo?

—Mi amigo Toya la escucho decirlo —les contesto.

—Inuyasha ¿Tu sabias de esto? —le pregunto Inu No y vio cuando su hijo tomaba su gabardina y salía por la puerta principal de la casa.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

Kagome estaba terminándose de poner los tacones cuando tocaron su puerta.

—¿Quién es? —pregunto ella.

—Soy yo Koga.

—No estoy contesto —poniéndose brillo labial.

—Mi papa tiene un juego de llaves —contesto Koga del otro lado de la puerta.

—Eso es ilegal y lo sabes bastante bien —se acercó a abrir la puerta y lo primero que vio fue un enorme ramo de rosas rojas.

—Son para ti Kagome —le extendió el ramo de rosas y la miro se miraba realmente hermosa llevaba una un vestido negro de tirantes y zapatos de tacón.

—¡Oh! Koga son hermosas, pero no puedo aceptarlas —le dijo y el se recargo en la puerta.

—¿Es por el otro tipo? ¿No? —pregunto el.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—He visto como lo miras —le dijo el mirando fijamente sus orbes chocolates.

—¡Que! ¿Cómo lo miro? —pregunto sonrojándose.

—No se como explicarlo pero creo que con amor —Kagome agacho la cabeza —Oye tómalas —y le dio el ramo de rosas.

—Gracias Koga —y lo abrazo siendo observados por alguien mas.

Camino afuera de edificio y vio a Inuyasha al lado de su carro.

—Inuyasha ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? —le pregunto sonriendo.

—Amm-emm-yo ¿Vas a una fiesta? —le cambio el tema al verla vestida bastante bien.

—Si, mi amiga Sango tiene una fiesta esta noche —le dijo.

—¡Oh bien! te llevo —le abrió la puerta de su coche.

—No, sabes algo no es muy lejos.

—No, no, no vamos sube —le insto a subir al coche.

—Muy bien pero realmente no es lejos —y se subió.

—Así que ¿Todo esta bien? —le pregunto ella caminando hacia la casa de Sango con el al lado.

—¿Por qué no lo estaría? —pregunto el.

—Estas actuando muy raro —le dijo ella sin rodeos.

—No, no, no —le dijo pasándose la mano por su cabeza.

—Si así es.

Llegaron a la puerta de la casa de su amiga.

—¿Qué hay de Sesshomaru? —le pregunto Inuyasha mirándola fijamente.

—¿Qué hay de Sesshomaru? —le regreso la pregunta alzando una ceja hacia él.

—Sesshomaru va encontrar algunas sorpresas cuando despierte —y en eso se abrió la puerta y suspiro frustrado.

—Hola Kagome, que bueno que viniste —la abrazo —Pero no se queden ahí pásenle.

Entraron y unas chicas desprendieron a Inuyasha de su gabardina.

—Chicas por favor guarden la gabardina en el cuarto continuo —Kagome aprovecho la distracción de su acompañante y jalo a Naraku lejos de Inuyasha.

—Veo que trajiste a Sesshomaru.

—Ese no es Sesshomaru es Inuyasha —le dijo viendo como Naraku tomaba de su bebida.

—¿Y quien es Inuyasha?

—El hermano de Sesshomaru.

—Sesshomaru es quien esta en coma.

—Si —contesto ella.

—¿Y por qué trajiste a Inuyasha? —le pregunto extrañado.

—Yo no lo traje el me siguió hasta aquí.

—Así que Inuyasha es el prometido —afirmo Naraku.

—No, Sesshomaru.

—Sesshomaru ni siquiera sabe que existes —le contesto el.

—Lo se .

—Entonces Inuyasha es Sesshomaru.

—Si —contesto dudosa.

—Kagome

—¿Si?

—Hay doctores para estos asuntos —y se marcho a disfrutar la fiesta.

Vio sobre la mesa bebidas alcohólicas y se sirvió una copa.

—Oye —le dijo Inuyasha quien apenas había llegado —Eso esta cargado —le señalo la copa.

—Gracias a dios —y le tomo.

—No deberías tomar nada —le aconsejo preocupado.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no es bueno para él bebe —le dijo con voz alta todos lo invitados la miraban anonadados y Naraku había dejado de beber de su copa.

—Oye espera un minuto ¿Quieres? —le dijo siguiéndola por la calle —Oye esta noche no fue agradable y… —le dijo caminando a su lado.

—¿Y debo compartir alguna responsabilidad por eso? —le pregunto con los brazos cruzados.

—No ¿Quieres calmarte un poco? —y ella se detuvo y se recargo de una jardinera.

—Solo fue un mal entendido y además de lo de Koga y —eso ultimo lo dijo sin pensar.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Nada —se retiro un poco de ella.

—No, no ¿Cómo que nada? Dijiste algo de Koga

—La inclinación.

—¿La inclinación? —pregunto extrañada.

—Si

—Así ¿A que te refieres con inclinación? Porque me dio flores —pregunto ella.

—Si, y luego te inclinaste.

—Y luego me incline.

—Si —se acercó a ella.

—Y ¿Cómo me incline? —pregunto.

—Muy diferente a un abrazo —se acercó lentamente a ella estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de su cara —El querer aceptar una inclinación —miraba sus mejillas sonrojadas sentía la respiración de ella muy cerca, tan cerca…

—Oye Kagome —los dos voltearon y vieron que era Koga —¿Esta molestándote? —pregunto.

—No, no

—¿Estas segura? Parece que se están inclinando.

—Gracias —le dijo Inuyasha y luego miro a Kagome —¿Lo ves?

—Estaré aquí por si me necesitas —le dijo Koga.

—Bien te lo agradezco mucho Koga —y Koga se alejó.

—Y bien ¿Qué hay del otro asunto? —le pregunto ella.

—¿El otro asunto? El otro malentendido —y ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Pensaste que estaba embarazada.

—Bueno Shippo dijo que el escucho.

—¿Y tu le creíste? —se rio ella.

—No había razón para no creerle —se encogió de hombros.

—Así que tu hermano solo se casaría con alguien como yo si estuviera embarazada ¿verdad? —le pregunto.

—No, no —se separo de ella y vio que lo miraba acusadoramente y agacho la cabeza.

—Buenas noches —Kagome camino hacia el edificio.

—El hecho es que no eres el tipo de Sesshomaru —le dijo el y Kagome volteo a verlo.

—Muy bien Inuyasha ¿Y de quien soy el tipo? —él se quedo callado —Gracias —y siguió caminando.

—Oye es una gran idea tu y Sesshomaru solo que no es obvio para todos.

—Sabes una cosa Inuyasha arruinaste mi año nuevo ¿Qué es lo que quieres Inuyasha? —le pregunto un tanto molesta.

—Solo quiero que estés bien —le dijo con las manos en los bolsillos.

—¿Y que eres seguro de la felicidad? ¿Acaso eres feliz? Porque no recuerdo que hayas tenido una conversación con tu padre ¿Quieres abandonar la empresa verdad? O eso fue solo otra mala interpretación.

—Oye ¿Qué sabes de mi familia? —le pregunto arrugando el ceño —El pasar una semana con mi familia no te hace una experta en eso.

—Pasar toda una vida con ellos no te ha servido —y subió las escaleras para llegar a su departamento.

—Si bueno tener feliz a la familia es algo complicado —le dijo siguiéndola por las escaleras —Seria feliz tu padre de saber que estas planeando unas vacaciones que no vas a tomar —vio como ella intentaba abrir la puerta.

—No, es cierto tienes razón, pero tu no tienes idea de lo que es estar solo —le dijo con melancolía.

—Bueno tienes a Sesshomaru —le dijo el.

—No, no tengo a nadie —abrió la puerta y se metió —Buenas noches —y cerro la puerta.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

Todos los doctores tenían un festejo…

—Vivan contentos vivan felices en el amor dulce sentimiento cantando voy para que me escuchen —Todos cantaban fuertemente sin percatarse que alguien desde una camilla poco a poco volteaba a verlos.

—Don Inu No me dijeron que viviera ¿Qué sucedió? —pregunto Kagome con un suéter en la mano.

—Sesshomaru despertó —le dijo, ella al escuchar esto se iba a ir pero el prácticamente la arrastro hasta el elevador.

—Vamos despierte —lo movía suavemente un doctor —Aquí esta su familia. Kagome estaba horrorizada miraba hacia la puerta y había un letrero de salida, Sesshomaru poco a poco abría los ojos miro cada uno de su familia y su mirada choco con la de Kagome, ella le sonrió nerviosamente.

—Y tu, ¿Quién eres? —le pregunto a Kagome estando acostado en la camilla, todos la miraron y Miroku se llevo una mano a la cabeza.

—¡Por dios! Tiene amnesia —dijo su abuela Kaede viendo como el ojidorado volvía a cerrar los ojos.

**Continuara…**


End file.
